


*In My Wildest Dreams*

by LokiLover14



Series: Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, First Time, Fluff, More Fluff, Nick fury (at the end), Peggy Carter (At the end), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-POV, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skinny Steve, Steve's POV (At the end), Though some of it will not be CA-TFA Compliant cause i changed bits for this story, Though some of this story will happen during CA-TFA, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mate has pulled you out for double date with Bucky Barnes and his friend Steve Rogers, (Who gets rejected by every girl he's set up with cause they only want Bucky) but you like him straight away when you meet him, and cause of the gentleman he is your starting friendship builds in to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*In My Wildest Dreams*

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go in to to much detail in this summary as it will give away the story and basically cause i'm naughty and have a thing for skinny Steve, my imagination and dirty mind i came up with this (i know i'm a bad girl, writing something about de-flowering steve) but i've done it in a nice way, it has plenty of fluff in it so its kind of a sweet story, and would you believe i even have a sequel to it haha. 
> 
> I did a bit of research into what women wore in the 1940's so i could be as accurate as possible, also i tried to be as close to dates and years as i possibly could, the bits in the story that happen in CA -TFA are just mentioned and i've used some of the lines from the film to, but this story is kinda an altered timeline i guess made to fit the story.
> 
> This Story is just fiction i do not own the movie or anything to do with marvel.
> 
> Thanks also to my friend and beta xxxxx

You and your friend are on your way out for a double date with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, though you know of Bucky you haven't actually seen Steve so you don't even know what he looks like.

When you meet Steve you instantly like him, he's skinny and about an inch or two shorter than you and the way he brushes his bangs from his face in a kind of nervous way you can't help but smile when he see's you looking at him he blushes, and you think its adorable. You all go dancing but you and Steve sit and talk while Bucky and your friend are dancing, you find out that him and Bucky have been friends since they were kids and that he shares an apartment with Bucky after his ma passed away as he didn't want Steve to be on his own as he's always looked out for him, you talk about other things to and you also find out that Steve loves art and loves to draw.

Steve walks you home after your date, you're standing outside your front door and Steve is standing with his hands in his pockets looking nervous.

"I had a really nice time tonight Steve" you say smiling.

"I had a nice time tonight to _**[Your Name]** _ " he's blushing again.

"C-can I see you again?" he asks nervously.

Your smile turns into a grin as you see his face blush and he looks up at you nervously bracing himself for rejection.

"I'd love to see you again Steve" you reply and you see Steve grin.

You lean forward and place a kiss on his check, "Thanks for walking me home Steve" you say as you open your front door.

Steve watches as you go inside and then walks away with a grin on his face heading towards his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------

Though you have already had that first date, you see Steve more and more over the next few months and you become comfortable with each enough that you start to grow closer as friends to, more so because of the gentleman that Steve is, he doesn't try anything with you, like other men would do. You meet up, hang out and go to different places, the park, the diner, the library, his and Bucky's apartment when its to cold outside.

One night you and Steve are sitting on the couch, he is drawing in his sketch pad, when he asks you something that you weren't expecting.

" _ **[Your Name]**_ Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can" you reply

"Why are you with me?" he asks not looking up from his sketchpad.

Stunned by his question, you just look at him, not getting an answer straight away he looks at you., but quickly averts his eyes back to his sketch pad after seeing the shock on your face.

After a few seconds, you ask "What's made you ask that? "

He sighs, closes his sketchpad and places it down on the floor, his legs crossed, his hands in this lap and he is looking down at them as if he doesn't know how to say his reply, seeing this you move closer to him so your knees are touching, and you reach for his hands.

"Steve what is it?" you ask.

"I was just wondering as I.....I've been on double dates before but girls always reject me but............but you're the only one who didn't, I......I....I'm sorry" he says" and lowers his head.

You smile and squeeze his hand so he will look up at you, and when he does he blushes.

"Oh Stevie, you really have no idea do you?" you say.

He shakes his head and looks back down to his hands in his lap.

You lean closer to him, your hands moving to cup his face so you can look him in his baby blues, and your smile turns in to a grin as you say.

"You're adorable Stevie, I've not met anyone like you before, your sweet, you're a perfect gentleman, and those other girls are stupid for not seeing how wonderful you are, they don't see what I see and that's what a great guy you are. We've been seeing each other for a few months now and you haven't even tried to kiss me or even cop a feel like other guys would", you say looking in to his eyes and stroking his cheek with the thumb of your right hand, while brushing gently his bangs to the side with your other hand.

He nods and smiles at you, you look from his eyes to his lips, noticing this he does the same before blushing all over again.

"I like you a lot _ **[Your Name]"** _ he says shakily.

You move your hands back to entwine them with his looking down to his hands as you do, when you look back at his face you can see tears forming in his eyes, your happy look changes to one of concern, you brush the tears away, and wrap your arms around him, pulling him in to you for a hug, resting your head on his, his head rests in the crook of your neck.

"Oh Steve, you're so amazing, Bucky has a great guy for his best mate, and I'm such a lucky girl to have met you" you say.

"No m' the one who's lucky _ **[Your Name]**_ , I thought I was never gonna meet someone one and was gonna end up alone." He replies.

He lifts his head off of your shoulder to looks up at you, then to your lips, you stare in to his beautiful blue eyes then down to his lips, you move your head forward only slightly towards him, and he says to you.

"Can I kiss you?"

You nod, smiling as he leans in to you and places his lips gently on to yours, you close your eyes as you feel his soft lips move on yours, as first kisses go he's pretty great at it.

You lie on your back gently pulling Steve on top of you, as your kissing becomes more and more intense, your tongue glides over his bottom lip to coax him to meet yours, Steve pulls away to look at you and you both stare at each other, you smile lovingly back at him reaching a hand out to stroke the side of his face, Steve moves himself so he's lying to the side of you, he kisses you this time gently when your tongue glides over his bottom lip again he opens his mouth and his tongue meets yours.

Your kisses become more and more heated and at one point you are sure that you can feel Steve's erection pressing against your thigh, your fingers caressing through the hair on the back of his head, his hand is around your waist when Steve suddenly breaks away and sits up gasping, trying to take in air, you release he's having an asthma attack.

Bucky had told you what he does when Steve gets like this, and that makes you immediately spring in to action, you lean forward and start rubbing your hand on his back in circular motions, your other hand places over his chest.

"Breathe with me Steve" you say

He looks over at you and seeing the calmness in your face, he puts his hand over yours and then breathes in with you and out again as you continue to rub circles on his back.

After 5 minutes, of this his breathing starts to become normal again, and he leans into you placing his head on your shoulder as you continue to rub his back.

"Better?" you ask.

You feel him nod, "Yeah m'good _**[Your Name]**_ , how did you know what to do?" he asks.

"Bucky told me what he did when he would help you, i guess he wanted me to be able to take care of you if it happened when you're with me" you reply.

"Thank you" he whispers tilting his head up slightly planting a kiss on your neck, which sends a pleasant shiver up your spine.

You look down at him to see there are tears running down his face, "whats wrong Steve?" you whisper and gently kiss his right cheek, "you know you can talk to me about anything" you say.

After closing his eyes, taking another deep breath, he says " I can't even make out with you with out loosing my breath, how am i supposed to.............." he pauses.

He looks up at you, staring in to his baby blues you realize that he's talking about sex, specifically with you it makes you smile.

"Oh Steve" you sigh.

"Do you think that I don't want to with you?" you reply.

Steve shrugs and then looks down, you bring your hands up to cup his face to get him to look at you, stroking his left cheek with your thumb, "Hey" you say staring into his eyes, "You have no idea how amazing I think you are Stevie, and I do want to" you say.

You kiss Steve moving your hands to the back of his neck, his move to your waist, you take breaks in between kisses so he doesn't end up having another asthma attack.

You hear him sigh in between kisses, when you break from kissing, he looks away, so you decide to reassure him, moving the hand that was resting on the back of his neck to cup his chin and bring it back to look at you, his eyes still don't meet yours.

"Steve" you whisper "please look at me" you plead.

He slowly brings his eyes back to meet yours, you smile at him and caress his cheek.

His baby blues are tinged with sadness bringing your face so its nose to nose with his, you tell him.

"I do want to Stevie, but I want it to be special for you" you say, as you both know it won't be your first time but it will be his and that makes it all the more important to you. "Don't force it to happen Steve, let it happen naturally ok baby?, but never doubt that i don't want to, because i really do" you say planting a chaste and gentle kiss on his lips before nuzzling your nose against his which makes him smile and he nods in reply, then you just lay there in each others arms.

 

**December 1941**

War has broken out and the news of it is broadcast frequently on the radio. Recruitment stations which are full of people who are signing up to go to war.

You and Steve are out with Bucky and another girl he'd met a month after you and Steve met, you actually get on with this new one even though you didn't like her at first when you saw the way she looked at Steve then back at you, but one night you got talking to her and now you get along just fine.

Steve had been sick over the previous weeks, you and Bucky looked after him, and tonight was specifically to get Steve out for the first time since he started feeling better, you're all sitting in the bar you came to, listening to what Bucky and his date are talking about, when you look over at Steve he only seems to be half paying attention, you intertwine your fingers with him and give them a soft reassuring squeeze, when he looks at you he smiles you whisper in his ear, "You ok baby?" you ask.

"Yeah m'fine _ **[Your Name]**_ still feeling a little tired is all", you nod and rest your head on his shoulder, you can't see his face but your sure he's smiling, not being shy in showing PDA in fact you take great pleasure in letting the world know you're with Steve and are proud to be.

That night you, Steve and Bucky walk his date home first, all this time you have your arm round Steve's waist affectionately, and his around yours when you are kissing each other goodnight outside your home, Steve tells you he hopes you have a good first day at work, as your starting your new job as a trainee nurse the next day, you smile and kiss some more, you both could easily stay like this that is until Bucky clears his throat to get Steve's attention, you both smile at each other and kiss one more time before saying your goodbyes to go inside, shutting the door, you never get bored of kissing Steve.

Its a few days before you see Steve again, when you do go over to his place, you are surprised to see Bucky opening the door to let you in, you walk in to see Steve sitting on the couch looking like he's been dragged through the mud, you turn to look at Bucky as if to ask what's happened.

"Stevie here got in to a fight" he says with annoyance while shutting the front door, you walk over to Steve and perch yourself on the edge of the couch, his cheek is bruised, his slacks are covered in dirt and he has a slight cut above his right eyebrow, you ask if he's ok.

"Steve baby what happened" you say

"Go on Steve you gonna tell _ **[Your Name]** _ what you did?, Bucky says still slightly annoyed.

Steve looks up at Bucky and then at you, and he sighs.

"He took on two guys twice his size" Bucky says

"I don't like bullies" Steve replies "

That's not the only thing that's seems to have happened though as you look over on the coffee table, you see a folded in half form and when you pick it up to look at it you see a 4F stamped on it, you look at Bucky then at Steve,

"Steve is this what i think it is?" you ask.

Steve nods, and slumps in to the couch, Bucky then sits down on the other side of Steve and takes the enlistment form out of your hand, then you lean against the back of the couch resting your arm on it and your hand on Steve's shoulder.

"How many times is this now Steve?" Bucky asks the annoyance now gone from his voice, replaced with concern

"Wait what?" you ask.

"This isn't the first time, I've tried" Steve says

"Oh Steve" you say and move closer to wrap your arms around him.

 

Later on that night once you've had dinner, Bucky has gone out, you and Steve are lying on the couch together your arm draped over his stomach and his fingers caressing the back of your hand, you tilt your head back so you can stare in to his eyes, and he smiles down at you.

"M'sorry i kept from you that I've been trying to enlist" he says.

"I know Steve" you say as you kiss him, "You can't stop me worrying about you though I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I care about you to much".

"Me to _ **[Your Name]**_ he reply's.

You kiss again a tenderness and need in it, you move on to your back so Steve can lie over you as you're kissing, still mindful of his breathing you definitely know this time you can feel Steve's erection pressing against you, and you let out a moan in to his mouth whispering his name.

"Stevie"

His mouth moves down to kiss down your throat and your hands move into his hair as that pleasant shiver runs down your spine again as he does, when he comes back up to kiss your lips you repeat his name again.

"Stevie"

You stop kissing to look at each other his pupils are blown with desire, and you breathlessly ask him. "Do you want me Stevie?"

You stroke his cheek tenderly with your hand, he nuzzles his cheek in your hand, before saying "yeah _**[Your Name]** _ i really do" he smiles.

You pull him back in for more kissing, he moves his tongue over your bottom lip, you groan, opening your mouth so your tongues can meet, while you hook a leg over his skinny thigh (grateful you decided to wear pants today) and he pushes his erection against you.

You remind him to breath in between kisses, you then move to sit up and he leans back, as you move to get up, and start to walk away you turn back around and hold out your hand to him, he gets off the couch taking your hand and you both head towards his bedroom.

 

Once you're in the bedroom you and Steve are standing next to his cot kissing more, and both of your hands are on each others waists you ask him between kisses.

"You sure about this Stevie?"

"M'sure Yeah, are you? _**[Your Name]**_? he asks.

"Yeah" you reply "Are you nervous?" you ask as you thumb the waist band of his slacks.

He nods, you lean in and kiss him gently, before you reach for one of his hands and, kissing the palm of his hand and placing his long fingers on your cheek as you look lovingly in to his eyes.

"Don't be, we'll take it as slow as you want, I'll take care of you baby" you say and he nods again.

You reach down with and place your hands on his waist as you pull his shirt slowly out of his slacks, undoing it and kissing him in between as you then make quick work of undoing his slacks and they fall to the floor pooling at his feet, you trace the out line of his erection with your thumb and index finger in an up and down motion and Steve moans at the sensation, he reaches for your blouse and shakily starts undoing the top button, as you work open the buttons on his shirt to be able to push it gently of his shoulders, his hands stop to allow it to fall from him to the floor and he shakingly reaches back to undo the rest of your buttons, you put your hands over his to steady him and he looks up at you and blushes when his eyes meet yours.

"Let me" you say and he removes his hands as you make quick work of the rest of the buttons and take off your blouse, looking at Steve you see his eyes following your movements, you reach for his hand and guide him to the edge of his cot so he can sit down, you then move to unbutton your pants and push them slowly down your hips, till they pool on the floor and you step out of them and kick them to the side, standing in front of Steve in your bra and knickers.

"Touch me Stevie" you say as you step forward in between his open legs, and reach for his hand, "I want you to touch me please" you plead.

He leans forward and plants a kiss on your stomach, as his hands rest on you thighs stroking his thumb back and forth over the skin above the hem of your knickers, you close your eyes at the softness of his lips on your skin. His hands then move up your side towards your bra, your breathing hitching, your eyes are still closed when you feel yourself being guided back a step and you open your eyes to see Steve standing back up his eyes are full of desire.

He leans forward, kisses your breast bone then up to the skin of your collar bones and over them, while his hands move round to your back to the clasp of your bra, your hands are in his hair the whole time and then you feel his fingers trying to work it apart, it takes him 2 tries before you feel it loosen and then it falls from you effortlessly, you moan breathlessly as you feel his mouth kissing the top of your breasts.

"Oh Stevie" you whisper and you move your hands from his hair down to the waist band of his underwear then push them down, he steps out of them, you move on to the cot and lie on your back with your legs parted as Steve slots in between them and hovers over you looking in to your eyes.

"Your so beautiful _**[Your Name**_ ]" He says and his gaze moves down to your breasts, he moves his head down and kisses around your nipples, before encasing one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, making you groan before doing the same to the other.

"Mmmmmm" you moan

Steve does it again a few more times, and then kisses back up your neck, both of you breathing heavily, you reach up to gently brush his bangs back,

"You ok baby?" you ask

"Yeah m'just catching my breath" he says

One hand strokes his back as you continue to look in to each others eyes, while the other moves down to palm his cock and you hear him moan and thrust in to your hand, you then gently lift your hips and push down and take off your knickers.

"Stevie" you pant breathlessly " put your fingers inside me"

Steve kisses you again as his left hand caresses the skin of your stomach down through your small mound of hair and over your clitoris, you moan in to his mouth as he pushes his index and middle finger slowly into you feeling the wetness around his fingers. You know Steve is to shy to talk dirty but you're not.

"Uhhhhh oh Stevie yessssss.....more, oh god your fingers feel so good baby" you pant, then he adds another finger.

"Faster, oh my ungggghh goddddd" you gasp.

You're about to reach down and guide him to rub your clit aswell with his thumb, when as if reading your mind he angles his hand so his thumb rubs over it making you shout out in pleasure.

"F-F-FUCK YES!!!! BABY just like that" you moan as you move your hips to meet the motions of his hand, pushing your head back in to the pillow, breaking eye contact for a second as you feel yourself tumbling towards your impending orgasm. you look back in to Steve's eyes and see him biting his bottom lip as he watches you clearly looking as turned on as you are, Steve continues the speed that he's been moving his fingers inside you, and you can feel your orgasm building.

"Don't Stop...... don't stop....... hnnnnggghhhhh" you pant, it only takes a few more times of the combination of his fingers inside you and him rubbing you clit with his thumb for your orgasm to ripple through your body. Steve watches your face the whole time while your back arches from the cot as you ride out your orgasm, before you flop back down on the cot, he removes his fingers and settles back on top you, looking at Steve you see amazement on his face, you smile at him you then reach out to pull him in for a kiss.

Kissing more heatedly now you waste no time in reaching down to his cock which is still rock hard if not harder than before, Steve pulls away from the kiss to look at you then gets up and hops off to open the drawer next to his cot and taking a condom out before turning back around to you and when he does you get a good look at his cock, and for a skinny guy he's definitely not small in fact he is bigger, more than average.

Steve seeing you looking at him now fully naked even though he's just had his fingers in you, he blushes a little when he meets your eyes.

"You're so fuckin sexy Stevie" you say as he climbs back on the cot with the condom in his hand, you sit up and reach to cup his face and stare in to his eyes, you ask him if he's ok again as you have noticed that his breathing has increased but not in a bad way that would indicate he would be at danger of an asthma attack. You enclose your hand around his cock and stroke it a couple of times.

"Auh" he gasps as you swipe the head of his cock with your thumb, "You like that Stevie?" you ask and he nods his head, as he opens the condom and rolls it on.

You lie back on the cot and beckon Steve towards you, "C'mere baby" you whisper softly as you watch Steve move back on top of you, looking down at you he just stares in to your eyes, you reach up with your left hand and stroke his cheek, then you say "if you feel like your getting short of breath at anytime we can stop ok?".

"Ok" he reply's

Steve shifts between your legs and looks at you as if seeking your permission, you hook a leg over his thigh, and you reach down with your right hand to guide his cock to your entrance. Steve then crushes his lips to yours and you wrap your arms around his shoulders then he pushes in to you, still wet from before he slides in effortlessly, you stroke the nape of his neck with your hand as he groans at being inside you finally, and starts to thrust slowly. The look on his face is pure pleasure and you then talk dirty to him a bit more.

"Do you like that Stevie" you say planting kisses on his neck, "does it feel good, finally being inside me, oh baby you feel so amazing" you moan.

"Auh god _**[Your Name]**_ you feel so good unnnnngghhh ffff-fuck"

You grin against his neck and lick up his jawline, and when you look up at his eyes they are closed in concentration and pleasure, you bring your other leg up so both are around his waist which makes Steve thrusts faster as if he can't get enough of being inside you, his breathing is heavy as he thrusts, you move your hands to his face and he opens his eyes staring at you under heavy lids, "Breathe baby" you pant breathlessly.

You watch him take a deep breath and you move your hips up to meet his thrusts that makes him groan at the sensation and his thrusts falter a little, you tease his bottom lip with your teeth before you ask.

"Want me to ride you baby?"

"Auhhh godddd" he gasps and thrusts sharply in to you, making you moan, before stopping and panting out "Yeah"

He pulls out of you slowly and then flops on to his back breathing heavily, as you move to straddle him and reposition yourself over him before taking his cock in your hand and lowering yourself back on to him, careful not to put all your weight on him, as you start moving on top of him controlling the rhythm, his hands moves to your thighs as you look down and meet his eyes, you roll your hips slowly at first, and you listen to his moans.

"If you want me to slow down at any point tell me ok baby?" you pant, and he nods.

You start rolling your hips faster, and lean forward over him so you can look at each other, the change in angle makes his cock go deeper in to you and sends tingles through your clit, making you both groan. when you kiss your tongue touches his, the kiss is wet, messy and passionate. You again increase the roll of your hips to the point where your breasts are bouncing with the movement, Steve's hands moves to cup them and rubs his thumb over your nipples and you throw your head back and moan. You lean back placing your hands on the cot rolling your hips and bouncing on his cock, watching each others face Steve's bottom lip trapped between his teeth, he looks like he's in pure ecstacy.

"Oh baby you make me so wet" you pant. 

You feel Steve twitch inside you and he moans gripping your thighs and thrusts up as your hips roll down on him 

"You gonna come Stevie?" you ask and you see him nod his head quickly

"M'so close unnngggg" he moans"

"Me to baby" you reply

You roll your hips faster, bouncing on his cock that quick that the "slap slap slap" of skin on skin is the only other noise in the room louder than both your moans, you feel Steve twitching more frequently inside you, very close to your orgasm, you moan "Stevie oh Stevie" and you move a hand down to stroke your clit a couple of times, seeing this Steve moans out an "Oh fuck" thrusting up in to you once then twice, then he pants M'gonna come......auuuhh", your orgasm on the verge of exploding in you especially when Steve thrusts up in to, you whisper breathless, "Let go Stevie, come for me baby".

Steve arches his back and thrusts up in to you twice more exhaling a drawn out "Auuuuuuuuhhhhhh" and on his second thrust it tumbles you in to your orgasm and your body gives a full body shudder as you exhale his name "Steeeevvie" rolling your hips once more before you stop, and you lift yourself slowly off Steve and flop down at the side of him, breathing loudly Steve turns his head to face you an your lips touch still to out of breath for a full blown kiss.

You throw your arm over Steve and snuggle up to him, taking the condom off and dropping it on the floor next to his cot till one of you is able to get up and properly dispose of it, you drape your leg over his, and Steve's arms wrap around you.

"That was incredible _**[Your name]** _ he says

"So were you Stevie" you reply

You both look at each other and you smile at Steve he smiles back with a look of contentment on his face, your breathing more steady now you kiss passionately.

The next day you give him his first blow job, and you enjoy watching him fall apart while using your mouth on him, you have sex more and more during the following weeks, now Steve has a taste for it and gets less shy each time but still blushes at least once or twice which you find adorable and a complete turn on, you're making out on the couch later on that night when you hear the key turn in the door of the appartment and Bucky walks in, he's come back to shower and change before he goes out, and mentions about going to the Stark Expo afterwards, you both agree to meet him there at 6pm. You kiss Steve good bye and say you'll meet him there then you can go home to shower and change your clothes as you went straight to Steve's after finishing work.

You are walking through the expo when you see Bucky's girlfriend Connie, and you wave when she spots you walking up to her, she says that she's not long got here, and when you turn around you see Bucky and Steve making there way towards you, Connie waves and shouts "Hey Bucky" and he waves back, as he gets closer you see Bucky has a military uniform on and Steve has his hands shoved in his pockets looking dishelved, once they reach you Bucky tells you he had to pull Steve out of an alley way as he had gotten in to another fight and he ended up punching the guy who Steve had been fighting, you put your arms around Steve and hug him, looking at Steve, Bucky comments "Sometimes i think you like getting punched".

The four of you make your way through the expo to where Howard Stark is, watching as the car lifts into the air, you hear Bucky say "Holy cow", before it crashes back down and makes you jump, Steve offers you a peanut from the bag he's holding, you smile and take one planting a kiss on his lips, You hear Howard Stark joke about it being a few years, you laugh and when you turn round to look at Steve he's gone, you nudge Bucky and he looks at you and notices Steve's gone he rolls his eyes, telling you to wait out side the recruitment centre while he goes off to find Steve.

Steve had gone to try his luck again in the recruitment centre, when Bucky had found him, and moaned at him for leaving without saying a word, later on you all go dancing for Bucky's last night as he's shipping out in the morning, you stay out till after midnight and then you stay the night at Steve's, in the morning when you wake up you have breakfast and you and Steve hug Bucky before he leaves, Bucky calling him a 'punk' affectionately and Steve retorting with 'jerk' as they do, you see Steve looks a little sad that he's not going with his best friend or at least that's what you think it is.

That night while sucking Steve off, he almost falls into an asthma attack when he comes but he manages to get his breathing under control before it gets bad, you tell him to make sure he takes care of himself as you have work the next morning, he assures you he will, and says he will see you after work.

The next day you walk in Steve's bedroom and find him packing clothes into his duffle bag, you ask him whats going on, he tells you excitedly that the last time he tried his luck he met Doctor Erskin and he is giving him a chance, and that he's shipping out the next morning. You sit down on the edge of the cot in a bit of shock, but also happy for Steve cause you know what its meant to him, he looks over at you and smiles but see's the sadness in your eyes, you tell him your gonna miss him like crazy, he comes around the cot and sits next to you hugging you, you kiss as though its the last time you will see each other and when you end up making love its gentler but by no means less passionate, Steve makes you come harder than you think you have before and when he comes he moans your name, you lie in each others arms, when Steve lifts up his head and looks you in the eyes and says.

"I Love You" _**[Your name]**_

You lean up and touch your forehead to his, staring back at him you reply "Oh Stevie, I love you to", you close your eyes to stop the tears from falling that have formed in your eyes and you hug him, "please promise me you'll be careful Stevie, ok? and come back to me" you say.

"I will _**[Your Name]**_ i promise" he says, and you fall asleep in each others arms.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Days later you enlist to help out in the field, you bandage all the wounded soldiers that come in each time secretly hoping that one of them isn't Steve, you have no idea when you will get to see him again, as the days seem to bleed in to one another and weeks fly by, when your alone you think of Steve and pray that he's doing ok.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many months fly by or at least it feels likes its months, when you hear news about soldiers being captured your heart is in your throat as you think of Steve, you offer to help out any where you might be needed when they start bringing in more wounded soldiers, and one night you're working in a medical tent when you hear a lot of shouting going on outside and people running by, you just carry on tending to the injured soldiers, when you hear a voice behind you "These men need medical attention" you turn round to look and you straight away recognize Bucky standing there, and it takes you about a minute to notice who is standing next to him, and your mouth falls open with shock when it finally hits you who your looking at.

"Oh my god, Steve? you stammer.

He turns around from where he is talking to Bucky who is now sitting down on the edge of a medical bed and his eyes meet yours they widen with surprise"

" _ **[Your Name]**_ " I can't believe your here, he says.

"Just doing my part to help out" you say,

Looking at him, its definitley him but he's now taller than you and very muscular, he ask's in a low voice "Can I see you later on when your finished here?"

The way he's looking at you now is the same look he gave you when he asked you the first time you met, again bracing himself for rejection, you answer without hesitation

"Yeah I'd like that Stevie" you say and wink up at him, he smiles and as he turns to go, you say "i'm glad you two are ok, its great to see you again Bucky" who smiles back at you.

 

Later on that night, you walk over to where Steve's tent is, when you get there you call out his name.

"Steve its _**[Your Name**_ ]?"

You hear his voice from inside asking you to come in, so you lift up the tent flap and walk inside, Steve is sitting on the edge of his cot drawing in his sketchpad and he looks up at you and smiles.

"Hi" you say

"Hi" he replies and puts his sketch pad down then gets up to walk towards you when he's in front of you, your eyes take in the muscles on his arms, and you have to tilt your head back slightly to look in to his eyes, you just stare at each other unsure what to say, until you break the silence and tell him.

"I've thought about you every day" you say

"I'm still me, he says as if reading your mind, "Do you still feel the same about me? he adds

"I missed you so much Stevie", you say and reach out to place a hand on his pecs.

"I missed you to _ **[Your Name]**_ he replies

You look to his lips, as he leans down and kisses you, wrapping his arms around you, his kisses feel like coming home again, you sigh contently into his mouth and then you rest your face against his chest, he chuckles nervously before saying "I thought you wouldn't want me any more" he says

You lift your head up to look at him and say "I was surprised when i saw it was you but you're still you Steve, and it hasn't changed how much i love you either" you reply

He smiles, looking in to your eyes with the same affection, you move your arms to around his neck and ask him does he have to be anywhere else tonight in reply he shakes his head, and you nip his bottom lip.

"Make love to me Stevie" you whisper to him

He kisses you and his hands move down to cup your ass and lifts you up, you gasp in pleasant surprise wrapping your legs around his waist, smiling in the kiss, you find it extremely sexy, with you still in his arms he moves you over to his cot and places you on your back, you dispose of your clothes quickly eager to touch each other, the wetness in between your legs increasing with every second, though previously you've had to gently guide him, this time he doesn't need any guidance which is evident with the way he's kissing your skin and his tongue lapping at your flesh, your legs are loosely draped over his thighs.

His tongue is trailing over your neck in between kisses, moving to the other side and giving it the same attention, then he moves down to your collarbone kissing and sucking along each side, his hands cupping your breasts and he thumbs your nipples, you moan as he moves down and envelopes the same nipple with his mouth flicking his tongue over it and sucking gently before moving to your other breast and repeating the same with that one.

"Oh Stevie" you groan as his tongue glides down your stomach and circles your navel then moving between your legs.

What he does next makes your body arch off the cot and almost scream with pleasure, as his tongue flicks over your clit.

"Oh goddd Steve" you gasp,

You look down at him and you see he's grinning up you, you'd always gone down on him before but you never pushed him to return the favor on you. He then continues to swirl his tongue on you and suck at your clit till you're panting breathlessly, and just when you think it couldn't get any better he moves your legs over his shoulders and his tongue moves teasingly to your entrance, and starts lapping at you inner lips, that's when you completely loose all ability to think of anything else and you start moving your hips against his tongue as he fucks it in to you, one of your hands stroking through his hair.

He pushes 2 fingers into you causing your hips to buck at the sensation, "Nnnnnggggg oh my mmmmm" is all that you can say and you tug at his hair with your hand, you get that familiar feeling that signals your approaching orgasm, and you manage to say, "Steve m'gonna......gonna....." and that's all you manage to get out before your back arches off the cot and your orgasm rips through you, rolling your hips faster in the hopes of prolonging the intense pleasure you're feeling, when it starts to subside you look down to see Steve looking incredibly proud of himself while looking up at you and just to tease you a little bit more he gives you one more teasing lick which sends a jolt of pleasure through you.

With the hand still in Steve's hair you tug and say "C'mere baby" releasing your grip, he starts to move up towards you he rests over you placing his forearms bent at the elbow on either side of your head and looks lovingly down at you, your legs back to resting over his thighs, "Wow Stevie oh my god" you say smiling.

"I always wanted to do that to you _**[Your Name]** _ but couldn't because of the shitty lungs i had" he says and kisses you plunging his tongue into your mouth, you moan as you taste yourself on his tongue, you kiss messily till you're both gasping for breath but not for the reasons you had before, Steve nips at your bottom lip, and then you can't take it anymore "I need you inside me Stevie" you plead.

He kisses you again and then straightens up his arms leaving one arm on the side of your head as he reaches down with his other to guide his cock in to your soaked entrance, you both moan at the same time as he pushes into you his size definitely bigger than he was before and so is his girth, so when he starts moving inside you you move your legs so your heels are resting on his lower back.

" _ **[Your Name] [Your Name]"**_ he moans "I missed you so much, god you feel so good baby, auh!"

Hearing him say that, makes you groan and you reply, "Fuck Steve, your so fuckin gorgeous you've always been gorgeous, unnnnngggg, harder baby pleasse"

He lifts one of your legs so its resting over his arm and he starts to thrust in to you harder, making you shout loud enough for only Steve to hear, "Oh god baby yess yess just like that", he thrusts so hard that every one on them is accompanied by the sharp slap of skin.

"Oh god, faster baby faster" you plead

He rams into you harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the tent, and you hear him moan auhhh's and fuck's, as he ploughs into you, he grabs on to your hips and lifts up your ass barely stopping in his rhythm as he gets lost in you leaning down and kissing up your neck, groaning " _ **[Your Name]**_ baby" over and over"

The feeling of Steve inside you again after so long feels so incredible, even the fact that Steve is fucking you hard and fast just makes you more and more turned on. "Fuck Stevie that's it fuck me hard and fast baby, i've missed you and the feel of your cock inside me, make me come screaming your name, oh fuck yes"

"Jesus _**[Your name]**_ , oh god i'm so close" he says

"Then let go baby" you reply looking at him

"Not until you have first _**[Your Name]** _ wanna feel you come around my cock" he says

"Auhhhh fuck Steve, you've been holding out on me, baby your so hot, wanna come for you so bad" you say

Steve one by one so he doesn't interupt his thrusts, puts your legs up so your feet are resting over his shoulders, your knees are bent and resting against your chest, he pounds in to you.

"Oh fuck Stevie, don't stop....... auhhhhhh......fuck.......yes......oh god oh god oh god"

"Come on baby let go and give it to me" he says leaning down and licking in to your open mouth.

"Auhhhh........nnnnnnnnggggghhhh......... M'gonna.......oh fuck...........fuck fuck fuck..................STEEEEEVVVVVIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Your orgasm rippling thorough you you clench around his cock as you ride out your climax, Steve shouts "Fuck" as he thrusts and slams in to you eraticcally half a dozen times more before he groans your name and he spills into you, when he stops he leans forward and crushes your mouths together, then lying on top of you his head to the side of your neck on your shoulder, and your arms under his big muscular shoulders resting on his back stroking your finger tips over his damp skin, you sigh happy and satiated, lying there in his arms "I love you so much _ **[Your Name]**_ " he says.

"I love you to Stevie, so much" you reply.

He pulls out of you, hugging you to him as he flips you both over so your lying on top of him and pulls a sheet over you both, lying there in silence, he asks you.

"Do you wanna know what happened to me at camp?"

You nod against his chest and prop your chin on his pecs as he starts to tell you happened, how he was chosen by Dr Erskine for a project Rebirth, and he was injected with serum by the Dr and how painful the procedure felt, before he emerged from the capsule with his new body, and that a spy from Hydra shot and killed Dr Erskine while trying to steal the last vial of it and how he chased him, before he took his own life right before him with cyanide, then about becoming Captain America and the USO tours he went on, before Peggy Carter stopped by to see him, he found out that Bucky and the 107th had been captured and how he was flown by Howard Stark over enemy territory so he could rescue Bucky and over four hundred other men and walked them back into camp where he saw you.

"Oh my god Steve" you say

"Its not over and there is still a lot more to do, i told the Colonel all the information i'd seen and we're going after them" he states, "I'm taking my team and we're gonna go after them all."

You make the most of any time you get to spend with Steve in between his missions, which he goes on more and more and you make love again the night before he, Bucky and the Howling commandos go on one particular mission that Steve says will be an important one.

You are walking to your quarters when you run in to Peggy Carter, who pulls you aside and says that you need to go and be with Steve, she tells what happened to Bucky on there last mission, and you start to cry, she tells you that she just came back from talking to Steve and how upset he is, she knows the both of you and that you to need each other right now, you thank her and go off to find Steve.

When you find Steve he's still sitting in the bombed out bar, with a bottle of whiskey in front of him, you sit next to him and put your hand on his knee in a comforting gesture, he looks from his bottle to you and see's the tears in your eyes, and you hug each other.

"I'm not gonna stop until every one of Hydra is either dead or captured" he states

Back at Steve's quarters the both of you just lie in each others arms, he hugs you tight and says when the war is over he's gonna take you for dinner and dancing, you lie there hugging each other tight until you both fall asleep.

Steve goes off on one final mission to a Hydra base where Schmidt is located to stop him from using his weapons of mass destruction, with a picture of you on him for good luck, he defeats Schmidt but ends up crashing his plane in to the ice to save the world.

Howard Stark leads a search for Steve's plane but is unable to locate him and only successful in locating the Tesseract and is presumed dead. you go back home when the war is over heartbroken, the memory of the message given to you from Peggy before his plane went down. "Tell _**[Your Name]** _ i will always love her" resounding in your mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few months later you're still heartbroken, and you have not been feeling well, when you go to the doctor to find out what could it be, you come home with a feeling of happiness and a part of Steve that will be with you forever.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2012**

_Steve's POV_

 

Steve opens his eyes, blinks looking up at the ceiling over the cot he's lying on and hears the radio where a game is playing on it, he gets up and sits on the edge of the cot looking over at the radio listening to the game, a woman walks in to the room and closes the door behind her.

"Good morning or should i say afternoon" she says

"Where am I?" He asks

"You're in a recovery room in New York City" she replies

Steve looks back over to the radio listening again before looking back to the woman.

"Where am I really" he asks again

"I'm afraid i don't understand" the woman replies

"The game its from May 1941, I know cause I was there" he says standing up from the cot and walking towards to woman "so I'm gonna ask you again, where am I?"

"Captain Rogers" she says

"WHO ARE YOU?" he demands

The door opens and two men walk in to the room behind the woman, seconds later Steve sends them flying through the wall and out in to another large room, before jumping over them and running out.

"CAPTAIN ROGERS WAIT" she shouts as Steve runs off

Steve stops in a hallway where there are lots of other people coming and going, he hears the sound of that woman's voice stating "I repeat all agents Code 13" people start shouting, as Steve starts to run again pushing the men coming towards him out of the way as he does, running out into the road then through the streets. stopping there are lots of people about big screens on tall buildings lost in a world he doesn't recognize, he turns towards the sounds of car horns and see's black vehicles pulling up and men getting out. he turns around when he hears a voice say, "At ease soldier"

A tall black man wearing a long black coat and an eye patch walks towards him stopping in front of him, "Look i'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it was better to break it to you slowly" he says

"Break what?" Steve asks

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost 70 years" he replies

Steve looks ahead of him breathing a little heavy, shaking his head a little, as he turns to look around him.

"You gonna be ok?" the man ask's

"Yeah, yeah I just........I had a date" Steve replies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second go at a one shot story
> 
> But my first go at doing a story like this, i would really like to know what you thought of it, as the sequel i have to this follows on from this but i'm not gonna give any details just yet, if you feel like chatting about this come hang out with me.  
>  
> 
> My Sequel to this is called *Some Dreams Can Come True* go check it out :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.


End file.
